


Deadpool Rising

by HowlsMoon



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A new girl moves in next door to Deadpool and after he goes on a mission and then comes back Dana has a little surprise for him No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Deadpool Rising

Wade whistles to himself as he makes his famous pancakes, a great way to start the day! The boxes are happily arguing over the correct filling and topping for the delicious pan fried goodies (Yellow says blueberries and syrup, White says chocolate and butter) Wade pays them no mind til his ears pick up the sound of movement from out in the hall.

Lavenda giggles to herself as she weaves through the trees and brush of central park, she and Narilila have been hiding for months and those heroes still haven't found them. Though Lavenda kinda wants them to. The Blue one is cute, she giggles again as she peaks around a tree. Pink eyes look around trying to spot anyone causing trouble.

Dana was out in the hallway unlocking her door to her apartment and she went inside humming to herself to put the last of her stuff in her new home.

Kurt aka Nightcrawler got a call from headquarters about two people being spotted in Central Park and he was sent over there to investigate. He made it there in no time at all and searched around for the disturbances.

Deadpoll peaks his head outside of his apartment, he hears movement from the apartment next to him and cheers. Finally neighbors! He hopes they're better than the last ones 'We killed the last one' White deadpans ;Well they were super annoying! Always keeping us up and complaining about 'noises' we were making; Yellow whines. Wade skips out of his front door and to his new neighbors door and knocks loudly on it.

Lavenda giggles as she ties up a would be mugger for the cops to find before vanishing again into the brush to do another round, she pays no mind to the two men yelling for someone to untie them.

Dana put her boxes down on the hard tile floor and peaked through the eyehole on the door. She saw a red and black masked figure at her door. Cautiously she opened it.  
"Hello? Can I help you?" 

Nightcrawler continues to look around for the two girls until suddenly he saw two men tied up in a tree with some brush. He kept them tied and called the police for them to pick them up. He searched the area until he found one of them hiding in some brush.

"Hiya! I'm Deadpool, you can call me Deadpool! Wait no not just that, Wade! That's my name" Deadpool babbles "See I heard you out here and I got excited to have a new neighbor cause the last ones I had to kill cause they were annoying and I hope you aren't annoying cause you're kinda pretty and I'd hate to kill a pretty girl" He rambles on "So I was making my famous pancakes you wanna come over, you should come over, I make great pancakes and you're really pretty" he bables before stopping and just staring at her.

"Oo it's the cute blue one" Lavenda says sitting on a vine that appears out of the ground "Hello cutie, how can I help you" She coos at him (I should mention I kinda hinted at it, but she is in her Dryad form right now)

(Ok I kinda figured she was XD)  
Dana just blinked and stared at him. Pretty? He called her pretty! She suddenly turned red as her cheeks flushed.  
"U-uh n-no one's ever called me pretty before," she said stuttering.

Nightcrawler's face turned red with embarrassment and his cheeks turned purple. Suddenly he coughed getting into his serious mode again.  
"I have orders to bring you and your ally into custody ma'am."

(Just wanted to be sure)

Deadpool tilts his head "Well that's just a crime!" He exclaims "I'll call you pretty all day, even when you don't want me to! I'll call you all the things I can think of and some that aren't even probably words!" He says and tugs on her hands "Pancake time!"

Lavenda pouts "Oh you don't have to be so mean" She coos at him and stands from her vine approaching him, she bats her eyes lashes at him "Can't we be friends cutie? That's much more fun and you're blush is oh so sweet. Can I see it again?" She coos and lifts up to kiss his cheek.

Dana sighed and nodded as she still continued to blush and her stomach had already answered for her.  
"U-uh sure. I'll come over but just for a little bit. I have a lot of unpacking to do."

Nightcrawler almost practically fainted at that and he blushed a deep grape purple now. He coughed again.  
"Ma'am I would appreciate it if you stopped with the flirting. You're not getting out of this. Now I don't want any trouble. You and your ally please come with me right now."

Deadpool squeals and drags her into his messy, weapon filled apartment and toward his equally messy kitchen where his pancakes sit.

Lavenda smirks up at him "I'd love to come with you blue but I'm afraid me and my friend can't. She needs the water, she's to weak without it" Lavenda tells him as she walks back toward a tree "And I need to be closer to plants or I'll become weak. This world is too polluted for us to be away from our elements" She pouts at him again "You don't want us to die or get sick do you?"

Dana was dragged into his apartment and was forced to sit in a kitchen chair at a table that had the pancakes sitting on it. She looked up at him and took a bite.

Nightcrawler sighed and shook his head no.  
"You two can still come with me. At headquarters there is water and plants where you two may live if you come with me quietly."

Deadpooll looks at her eagerly as he gets his own plate full of pancakes and sits next to her somehow eating through his mask and talking about random nonsense at the same time. It's a wonder he doesn't choke or need to breathe. 

"You don't understand" Lavenda tells him leaning on the tree "She can't leave the water at all, never mind her daughter. And without being surrounded by plants I'll wilt" Lavenda tells him "Really Blue I want to come with you but I'd rather keep my health. What's all this about anyway?"

Dana took another bite of the pancakes and she moaned in happiness and in joy.  
"These pancakes are the best ones I ever had! They're so delicious!" she exclaimed.

Nightcrawler looked at them worriedly and nodded.  
"I'll tell headquarters that you two got away. Please go and don't be found ok?" Kurt said to her as he teleported out of there.

"Of course they are! I made them!" Deadpool gloats before going back to his random blabbering, something about chimichanga's and tacos. 

Lavenda smiles "Bye, bye blue. Come and see me again" She coos at him then blows him a kiss, before vanishing into the brush.

Dana rolled her eyes as she giggled and she continued eating the pancakes until there was nothing left.  
"Why can't you show me your face? I'd love to see what you look like."

Nightcrawler held his cheek pretending the kiss landed on his cheek and he smiled teleporting back to headquarters. He went to his superior and told them that they got away.

Deadpool actually pauses and shakes his head "Uh uh no can do good buddy there pal, don't nee my ugly mug ruining your appetite." He tells her seriously while still eating. 

Lavenda finds Narilila and tells her to stay submerged for a little while until things blow over. And maybe it'd be a good idea for both to lay low and pretend they left so the heat gets off them.

Dana soon finished eating the pancakes and the orange juice that was there getting up.  
"Well Deadpool it was nice meeting you and thanks for breakfast. Just to let you know I don't judge people by appearances."

Nightcrawler was worried about them. Even though he didn't know her for some reason he felt a strange attraction to her and he couldn't believe it himself but he knew he was falling for her.

"Lots of people say that, then see my face and woo boy is that a bad time for everyone" Deadpool says as he takes the dishes to the very dirty sink and dumps them in before turning "See ya pretty!" We should do this again. I'll bring chimichanga's and tacos next!" 

For three weeks the two lay low, unfortunately Narilila gets found by the Avengers and taken to the tower. Lavenda hears her daughter scream and rushes to the pond but it's to late. She watches as Sereima and Narilila are taken. She herself gets grabbed by Wolverine, she lashes out at him but her attacks do little against a man with a healing factor.

Dana sighed and nodded walking out tbe door and she went back to her apartment. She stripped and went into her bathroom turning on the water.

Nightcrawler heard about them being captured and taken by the Avengers. He asked his superiors if it was ok to go and retrieve them.

(Wolverine is an X-men, he has Lavenda)

Deadpool putters about his apartment until he gets a call about a job and has to head out to take it. The pay check is huge, perfect amount to buy plenty of chimichanga's and weapons. Lot's of weapons.

Lavenda ends up passing out as soon as they're away from Central park. Logan carries her all the way to the mansion and to the lab before going to Professor X and telling him he got one of the girls. The Avengers captured the other.

(Oh yeah sorry)  
Dana started to wash her body getting every nook and cranny as she thought about Deadpool. An oddball he is she thought.

Nightcrawler found out that her daughter was captured by the Avengers and they had Lavenda. He went to them to see if they could free her.  
"Please let her out! She'll die! She needs to be near plants!"

((I never really clarified since Narilila was suppose be like a background character but Narilila has the daughter. Lavenda has no children))

Deadpool is gone for several days on the job, turned out to be bigger than he thought and the boxes argue pretty much the whole time about how much more they should get paid (White says double the amount, Yellow says triple. Wade says Quadruple for the amount of shenanigans that take place tracking this guy down) The whole time he's gone he thinks of the pretty new neighbor which sets the boxes off on a whole different train.

(Oh ok sorry I didn't know. I was kinda confused.)

Dana was reading a book on her couch and she thought about Deadpool wondering what he looked like. He was kind of cute she thought.

(I'll re do Nightcrawler's part.)

Nightcrawler asked them to please let Lavenda go.  
"Please let her go! She'll die if she's not near plants!" Kurt said as he tried to stop them. He cared about her a lot and didn't want to see her hurt.

Deadpoll returns several days later and kinda crashes into his apartment, singing at the top of his lungs and heading to the shower.

"And how do you know that?" Hank asks him but does have someone bring in the house plants to help Lavenda recover.

(Hey I hope pretty soon Deadpool and Dana can make love if that's ok with you.)

Dana heard the shower water running next door and she figured it was Deadpool. She thought about his naked body under that costume of his with the water cascading down on him.

Nightcrawler stopped dead in his tracks. He tried to cover up what she said to him.  
"Uh when I was fighting her I noticed that when she wasn't near plants she was getting weaker. That's what I figured."

Deadpool sings loudly and off key, Nicki Minja if Nicki Minja was a dying cat being thrown into acid. But he doesn't care, he just sings and washes off blood and guts.

"Kurt" Professor X says gently as he wheels into the lab "What really happened when you claimed the two got away?" He asks as Lavenda slowly starts stirring on the bed.

Dana was going to surprise him. She put on her playboy bunny outfit and went to go make a cake in her kitchen as she had an idea.

"Well sir you see I let them go because Lavenda told me that her and her ally would get sick or worse. That's why I let them go so that way they wouldn't be harmed or die."

Deadpoll gets out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist as he still sings loudly, moving on to a different song entirely as he saunters into the kitchen to find food and beer.

Xavier sighs "You should have told me this Kurt, instead of hiding it from me" He scolds lightly as he looks to the bed where Lavenda is waking up. Those pink eyes open, look confused, then she shoots up looking angry.

Dana made the cake dough and then put it in the oven and she waited for it to be cooked. She wiggled her butt as she couldn't wait to surprise Wade.

Nightcrawler looked down at her and shook his head smiling at her.  
"Lavenda I swear I didn't capture you! I didn't even know they were going to capture you or find you for that matter!"

Wade finds food and beer, plops it onto the coffee table then gets dressed in another suit before plopping down and watching sex in the City. He gobbles down his pizza and drinks his beer laughing at the episode.

Lavenda still doesn't look happy "You disgusting beasts! You nearly killed me!" She screams "Humans! All the damn same!" she shouts the plants reacting to her magic and growing thorny vines. Xavier puts his hands up "We did not know you would be harmed by removing you from the park. I apologize" He says slowly, Lavenda just growls at him.

Once the cake was done Dana let it cool down and she walked over to Deadpool's apartment knocking on the door.  
"Special delivery!" she cooed.

Nightcrawler reacted in time to try to calm her down gazing into her eyes hoping she would believe him.  
"They're sorry but Lavenda please calm down! I love you!" he blurted out accidentally.

Deadpool looks at the door and hops up, opening it and looking at her "Daddy's lucky!" He says as the boxes 'mouths' drop open at her attire. "It's not my birthday but damn am I gonna eat some cake!" He says giddily looking between her and the cake.

Lavenda glares at him now but says nothing. She looks away from him back to Xavier who gets the hint he isn't welcome and slowly leaves the room along with Logan. Beast stays in the lab as is seems she only hates the ones who look human.

Dana smiled up at him with the now frosted cake and she pressed herself against him.  
"I made this just for you! Also I'm your dessert as well!"

Nightcrawler looked at her blushing a deep grape purple and he sighed.  
"I'm really sorry they got you! I didn't know! I can't stop thinking about you Lavenda!"

"What's the occasion" Deadpool says, feeling himself growing hard, wouldn't to difficult for anyone to see it either since he's wearing spandex. His hands already going and grabbing at her ass.

Lavenda still says nothing just curls in on herself and ignores them both. What happened to Narilila and Sereima? Were they ok? Oh if those worthless humans hurt either Lavenda would go Giga and destroy them.

Dana whimpered slightly as she still held the cake in her arms.  
"Oh it's just a way of me saying w-welcome back!" she said stuttering.

Nightcrawler sighed feeling rejected and heartbroken as he left her alone. He went to his room to think about everything that just happened.

Deadpool growls and takes the cake, setting it somewhere before pulling her into his room "How nice of you, pretty girl and a cake. All because Wadey left for a couple days, damn a guy could get use to this" He says and sits on his bed pulling her into his lap still groping her ass.

Hank attempts to get Lavenda to speak but she ignores him or lashes out with her powers. He sighs and leaves to talk with the professor who got in contact with the Avengers about the other girl. They said both mother and child were fine and momma was none to happy to be captured and nearly killed. But they'd gotten her to talk, well Loki got her to talk anyway. (I head canon Loki was mind controlled by Thanatos and is actually a good guy so that's why he's with the Avengers)

(Oh I see cool I didn't know that!)

Dana moaned softly and she squeaked as her cheeks flushed.  
"Yeah I wanted to surprise you and also to tell you I missed you."

Nightcrawler went back to Lavenda and he wanted to kiss her so badly he didn't think just reacted and he smashed his lips to hers.

(Going to eat dinner brb)

(No it's a head canon, it's not actually real just my own personal idea)

Deadpool mouths at her neck as best he can through his mask as he kneads her ass, one hand slipping down to rub her cunt through the costume "Oh I'm surprised and defiantly thankful" he growls.

Lavenda slaps him "What the hell Blue?!" She shouts at him the plants striking out at him "You're friends capture me, I nearly die and you think I want you to kiss me?!" She shouts ( ok )

(Oh ok)

Dana let out some more whimpers and mewls as she gripped onto his rock hard chest.  
"Wade please!" she pleaded with him.

"The name's Nightcrawler and whatever. You have no reason to be mad at me when I wasn't even apart of this!" Kurt said shouting at her.  
(Back)

Wade growls and lightly pushes her away "Strip" He purrs, freeing his cock from his suit and leaning back to watch her.

"They're you're damn friends and that still doesn't give you an excuse to kiss me without my permission!" She shouts back at him.

Dana nodded and obliged as she began to slowly take off her outfit until it was a pool of clothes on the floor at her feet.

Nightcrawler sighed and looked at her.  
"Look I'm sorry I kissed you but I couldn't help myself. I really like you and I just wasn't thinking."

Deadpool growls again and grabs at her bringing her in close "Gonna eat you out, k?" He says as he gropes at her breasts and ass "Then gonna fuck you into the mattress." He purrs.

Lavenda frowns "Obviously you weren't" She hisses and turns away from him again wanting to go back to the park. The house plants are nice but they don't do enough and she's getting tired.

Dana started to let out moans and whimpers as she nodded.  
"You can do whatever you want to me."

Nightcrawler then had an idea. He picked her up taking her out of headquarters and back to the park where they found her.

Wade lays back and pulls her until she's where he wants her, positioned over his face. He lifts up the bottom of his mask once he's sure she can't see and lowers her until he's sitting on his face. Wade laps at her cunt, nibbling on her clit.

Lavenda almost hits him again when he touches her. Once back in the park she vanishes again in a poof of leaves. She goes to hide somewhere, and tries to think of how to get Narilila and Sereima free.

"Oh Deadpool!" Dana screamed his superhero name in pleasure as she arched her back gripping his sheets.

"Hey I can help you get them that is if you want my help," Nightcrawler says before he was about to teleport.

Wade eats her out with gusto, putting that motor mouth of his to use to pleasure her. His hands hold her hips and going around to knead her ass.

But Lavenda can't hear him as she vanished and hides in the park. Close to Narilila's Lake. She looks up and tries to find that tower where the Avengers stay.

"Ahh Wade!" Dana grunted out as she held onto his face for support and rocked her body back and forth over him.

Nightcrawler growled then teleported out of there in annoyance and in frustration and anger as he went to the Avenger's building.

Wade growls into her cunt and nibbles on her clit before he sneaks a finger into her entrance, thrusting it in and out.

Narilila sits in the pool of the tower, holding her three month old daughter securely in her arms. Only Loki has been allowed to be near her so far.

Dana whined squeaked and yelped all in pleasure as she arched her back again laying down on his bed.

Nightcrawler teleported to the top of the tower where Lavenda's ally was and he snuck past Loki.

Wade growls again and can't take it anymore. He rolls them over, mask in place and fingers her entrance as he mouths at her neck again through his mask.

Loki raises an eyebrow as Narilila growling at Nightcrawler alerts him "Ah the teleporting demon. And what are you doing here?" The trickster asks him, sounding bored as he sets his book aside. Narilila curls herself around her child, glaring at Nightcrawler.

(Sorry I went to the bathroom)

Dana moaned gripping his sheets as she wondered what his hot mouth and face looked like.

"I'm here for Narilila and her daughter. They need to be back in the park where they belong. They'll die if they stay here Loki. Please let me bring them back."

Deadpool finger fucks her open for his cock, which he's trying his hardest to not fuck against her leg. "Oh tell me you're ready" He moans against her neck "Tell me you're ready for me to fuck you until you can't think straight" He begs her as his thumb brushes her clit.

Loki raises an eyebrow "They're in water, and because of the idiots previous actions Narilila's daughter is to weak to be removed from the water at this moment" He tells Kurt very seriously "If her friend is concerned you can tell her she can come here, I'll magic up some plants for her to be around."

"Ahh Deadpool! Please! Please fuck me already! I can't take it anymore!" Dana screamed in pleasure.

Nightcrawler nodded in understanding and teleported back to the park.  
"Because of the other person's actions Narilila's daughter is too weak to be removed but if you want to Lavenda you can go there and Loki'll magic up some plants for you."

(How is Kurt talking to Lavenda? She's in the park, remember?)

Deadpool pulls his fingers out, manages to get a condom and lube on his cock before thrusting inside of her. He moans loudly from the feeling of his cock being incased by her cunt.

Lavenda hears him and she peaks out from behind a tree to stare at him with one bright pink eye. She says nothing back just stares at him.

Dana who was secretly still a virgin suddenly screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.  
"I-It hurts Wade!"

Nightcrawler sighed walking closer to her.  
"Please let me take you there and I promise you can see your friends again ok?"

Wade freezes above her "Fuck, fuck, shit, damn I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He freaks out and carefully pulls out of her before nuzzling against her neck.

Lavenda still just stares at him, she was all for flirting with him but he was with those humans who captured her for no damn reason, then he just kisses her without permission. He's sending mixed signals.

"No Deadpool it's ok! I just have to get used to it! Please go back inside me!" Dana said whimpering.

Nightcrawler waited for her answer impatiently and was walking away.  
"Whatever Lavenda if you don't want my help fine. Be that way!"

Deadpool moans against her neck but eases his way back into her cunt, gentler this time.

"You're confusing" She says finally, loud enough for him to hear her, "You confuse me, and scare me" She says.

"Oh! Ahh! That's it Deadpool! Faster! Deeper! Harder!" Dana said loudly.

Nightcrawler just kept on staring at her in disbelief.  
"Really? I scare you? You were the one who flirted with me first and then you act like you don't like me! Stop playing with my emotions!"

"Slow down there pretty" He says as he seats himself fully inside of her "I'll give you what you want but first let me just feel your hot cunt around my cock" He moans into her neck.

"I did flirt with you first but I do think you're cute, your actions after scared me. Then you come out say you love me even though we just met, kiss me without my permission? That scares me" She tells him still looking at him from around the tree. "Then you help me escape your friends even though you'll probably get in trouble and you're working with humans. Humans in my world killed my family. I'm confused, and still a little sick from your friend carrying me away from the plants and your teleport." Lavenda says sounding sad and just a little upset.

Dana couldn't help but utter a moan and whimper feeling her walls tightening and clenching around his dick.  
"God you feel so good inside me!"

Nightcrawler just frowned sighed and continued to stare at her.  
"Look I'm sorry about all this but if you don't want me to bring you to your friends then I'm afraid I can't help you."

Deadpool moans and mouths at her neck as his fingers grip her thighs "And you feel so good around me" He grunts into her neck before slowly thrusting in and out.

"I'm to sick" Lavenda says "I can't right now even though I want to" She says sadly and vanishes behind the tree to sink down onto the ground.

Dana moaned loudly as she arched her back and she gripped his shoulders tightly as she was getting turned on.

Nightcrawler sighed and nodded as he sat down on the ground and waited for her to heal.

Deadpool thrusts in and out of her slowly, his thumb tracing slow circles around her clit.

"You don't need to stay, you don't have to stay here with me" Lavenda says from behind the tree "Not with how confusing I'm being."

Dana groaned out in pleasure clenching his sheets as ecstasy washed over her body.

Nightcrawler sighed again and gazed into her eyes for a couple of seconds.  
"I care about you so I'm going to stay."

Deadpool speeds up just a little, fucking her a little harder into the mattress as his thumb contines to circle her clit.

Lavenda doesn't say anything more and hides behind the tree again, laying down and dozing off.

Dana screamed his superhero name in pleasure scratching his clothed shoulders.

Nightcrawler stared at her from behind the tree a few seconds longer than he needed to.

Deadpool growls "Come on pretty girl, come for me" into her neck as he lightly pinches her clit as he aims for her g-spot.

Lavenda doses for several minutes, never falling fully asleep but letting her body recover.

Dana obliged and nodded as she reached her high coming all around his member.

Nightcrawler noticed that she wasn't really asleep but rather healing herself. He thought that was amazing.

Deadpool growls but holds himself back from coming as well and instead just speeds up his thrusting. He promised to fuck her into the mattress and he will.

Lavenda wakes after a good ten minutes and sits up, looking toward Kurt.

"Ah Deadpool please! You're not even done yet are you?" Dana said moaning.

Nightcrawler looked towards her direction and he smiled at her walking over to her.  
"Looks like you've healed. Can you move from this place yet?"

"Note even close beautiful, wanna watch you cum a few more times" Deadpool purrs into her ear "Sound good?"

Lavenda shakes her head "No, not this soon. It'll be a day or two before I can" she says.

Dana nodded as she pretty soon reached her peak again and orgasmed over him.

Nightcrawler nodded as he was about to teleport looking her way.  
"I'll check up on you tomorrow ok?"

Deadpool moans and continues fucking her into his mattress, making the headboard smack into the wall.

"You don't need to Nightcrawler, im.sure you have more important things to do" she says looking at the ground, little flowers appearing where she touches.

"God Deadpool! Fuck!" Dana screamed and mewled as her body sank into the mattress.

Nightcrawler turned to look at her and smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
"Like I said I care about you so I want to ok?"


End file.
